dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Oceanbird
Oceanbird Astronomonov is the mother of Mandark and Lalavava as well as the Astronomonov family counterpart of Dexter's Mom. She is a hippie and she loves peace, harmony, love, nature and all of the niceness in the land, and she doesn't understand Mandark's love for evil or any of his non-hippie like ways. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Biography Oceanbird is a calm and loving hippie who lived in the peaceful town of Flowertopia which was a land teaming with hippes and happy people just like her. She then fell in love with a man named Windbear who became her husband. They both believed in loving everything and being happy. One day, she and Windbear went to a pond where she gave birth to a baby boy which they named Susan. They taught him to be like them in their hippie ways. Susan didn't like their ways and wanted to be a man of technology instead. A few years later, the family moved to a suburban neighborhood and moved into a nice little house that they decorated with candles, peace signs and other hippie-like things. Susan got made fun of by Dexter for looking like a girl and he became evil and began calling himself Mandark. He built a ginormous evil secret laboratory in his backyard behind the house and wanted to take the path of evil rather than good. Oceanbird and Windbear didn't agree with his evil ways and tried to make him believe what they believe, but Mandark still decided to be evil. At some point after Mandark's birth, Oceanbird gave birth to a girl named Olga who went by the name Lalavava. Appearance Oceanbird has salmon-colored shiny hair. She wears white star earrings, glasses, a long blue floral dress and no shoes. Personality Oceanbird is a nice, tree hugging, peaceful hippie who is overly obsessed with her beliefs. She always wants things to be peaceful and never wants any fighting. She believes in the world being pure and not spoiled with war and money. She does not understand Mandark's beliefs in evil and destroying Dexter, nor does she understand his love for Dee Dee, but she tries to compromise with him and live in harmony with his beliefs. Relationships *'Mandark' - Oceanbird doesn't like Mandark's evil ways and is always trying to make him nice and get along with him and his ways. She always calls him by his real name, Susan, although he wants her to address him as Mandark, not wanting to be addressed by a female name. *'Windbear' - Windbear is Oceanbird's husband and they love each other. They are both hippies who got married because they have the same beliefs. *'Lalavava' - Lalavava is Oceanbird's daughter. Very little is known about their relationship for they have never been seen together in the series. *'Mom' - Oceanbird and Mom have never been seen in contact in the show, however, at the end of the episode "My Dad vs Your Dad" Dexter and Mandark bet that their moms could beat up the other person's mom in a fight, which might have led to the same outcome as with their dads. So far, it is unknown what their relationship is. Episode Appearances *A Mandark Cartoon (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Boy Named Sue *My Dad vs Your Dad (Mentioned) *Overlabbing (Mentioned) *Dexter's Wacky Races *Babe Sitter *Mountain Mandark Trivia *Her first episode appearance was in the episode "A Mandark Cartoon" where she made a non-speaking cameo. She was unexplained and unnamed so we didn't know what her name was or anything about her until her next appearance in the episode "A Boy Named Sue". *It is implied that she is the one who drove Lalavava to her dance recital in the episode "Dee Dee's Rival". *It may be possible that she got into a rivalry with Mom after the ending of the episode "My Dad vs Your Dad" when Dexter and Mandark bet their Moms could beat up the other's mom. *It is possible that she is a parody of Yoko Ono. *She is voiced by the same person who voices Mom. *She seemed to be unaware that Mandark was actually attempting to kill Dexter in the episode "A Mandark Cartoon" and unknowingly aided him at doing so by driving him to his home. Gallery OceanbirdAndWindbearsFirstAppearance.png|Oceanbird's first appearance in A Boy Named Sue. WOOHOO!!!.JPG 002.JPG 244.JPG Adf.jpg A24A92EB-7A16-44B1-B470-D17A82CB1C74.png BBDE885F-AD1E-4FED-8B5B-B6FCE038F48E.png 52D5F32A-B4AF-4360-B02D-7DCDB0B1B81B.png Category:Female Category:Parents Category:Hippies Category:Astronomonov family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Seasons 3 and 4 only Category:Adults